Harry Potter e o Anel da Ressurreição
by Adriano Tulio
Summary: Nessa aventura, Harry Potter vai cursar o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, Voldemort está solto e coisas misteriosas estão para acontecer.
1. O Sumiço dos Durleys

Na rua dos Alfeneiros, nº quatro, habitava um garoto chamado Harry Potter, vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul, usava óculos, tinha os cabelos espalhados por todos os lados e uma cicatriz na testa em forma de raio e estava deitado de bruços na sua cama em seu pequeno quarto, lendo um livro sobre poções.  
  
Esse garoto era muito diferente, era diferente de todos os seus vizinho, pois ele era um bruxo. Harry morava com os tios, porque seus pais foram mortos por um bruxo das trevas, Lord Voldemort, Harry já se encontrou com ele quatro vezes, e sempre conseguiu escapar com vida.  
  
Porém Harry não vivia muito feliz na rua dos Alfeneiros, pois seus tios Vernom Dursley e Petúnia Dursley odiavam qualquer coisa que estivesse ligado a bruxaria, consideravam isso uma "anormalidade", e seu primo gordo Duda não era diferente.  
  
Antes de descobrir que era um bruxo, Harry vivia apanhando de seu primo, não era maior em altura, porém era maior em largura, e Harry não podia vencê-lo, mas desde que descobriu que era um bruxo, tudo mudou, e não apanhava mais de Duda, por outro lado, o primo nem chegava perto dele.  
  
Harry terminou seu quinto ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, teve grandes revelações e grandes acontecimentos, e Harry estava muito aborrecido por causa da morte de seu padrinho, que ele conheceu no terceiro ano, Sirius Black. Harry também tinha amigos, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, seus melhores amigos, e desta vez as férias foram diferentes, Harry recebeu muitas cartas e já visitou a casa de seus amigos, passou três dias na casa de Rony e três dias na casa de Hermione, e agora ele acabara de voltar para a casa de seus tios. Harry estava ansioso para voltar a estudar, gostava de quase todas as matérias, a que ele não gostava era de poções, por causa que ele odiava o Profº Snape, por outro lado Snape também odiava Harry, pois ele trazia a lembrança de seu pai, James Potter à memória de Snape, que o odiava desde pequeno.  
  
Depois dos últimos acontecimentos, agora que o ministério da magia estava do lado de Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, Harry teve a esperança de que este ano seria melhor, rencontrar seus amigos novamente, e estudar para ser auror.  
  
Harry estava estudando um pouco de poções quando ouviu uma batida forte na porta, com certeza era seu tio, Harry se levantou e abriu a porta, tio Vernom era um homem alto e muito gordo, quase sem pescoço, bigodes e cabelos louros e com uma cara que parecia que ia estrangular Harry, então ele percebeu porque o tio estava tão aborrecido, em suas mãos haviam algumas cartas, e seu tio lhe disse:  
  
-Olhe o que aqueles anormais mandaram, essas malditas cartas, diga a eles para pararem com isso, ou eu chamo a polícia.  
  
-O que o senhor vai dizer a eles? Que bruxos estão mandando cartas para nós? -Perguntou Harry, em tom de desafio.  
  
Tio Vernom ficou muito vermelho e pareceu que iria partir para cima de Harry, mas se lembrou que quando ele foi buscar Harry no último ano, foi ameaçado por um bando de bruxos, que se ele causasse algum mal a Harry, ele iria ver uma coisa. Então somente jogou as cartas no chão e saiu, Harry pegou as cartas, fechou a porta, sentou-se na cama e começou a ver as cartas.  
  
A primeira carta era de Dumbledore, perguntando se ele estava bem, a segunda foi de Rony, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para Harry, a terceira era de Hermione, dizendo que já estava com saudades dele, e assim outras cartas, de Hagrid, guarda caça de Hogwarts, era um homem muito grande, e também tinha grandes barbas que cobriam seu rosto, e cartas de outros bruxos, de Lupin, de Tonks, de Moody, mas a que mais surpreendeu a Harry foi a última carta, Harry nunca esperava que iria receber uma carta de Cornélio Fudge, ministro da magia. Ele escreveu pedindo desculpas a Harry por tudo o que ele tinha causado, de sujar o nome de Harry e de Dumbledore, pois no ano anterior, o ministro negava a volta de Voldemort, mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes, e todas as cartas lhe davam os parabéns, pois no dia seguinte Harry faria dezesseis anos.  
  
Harry ficou contente que agora recebia cartas de seus amigos e tudo o mais, e adormeceu, esperando o dia de amanhã.  
  
Harry acordou cedo, se levantou, trocou de roupa e desceu, mas quando chegou a cozinha Harry teve uma suspresa, não havia ninguém na cozinha, e nada arruamado, Harry estranhou, apesar de ser sábado, os Dursleys costumavam levantar cedo, então Harry pensou que ainda estavam dormindo e resolveu voltar a dormir, então quando Harry acordou de novo, ele se assustou quando viu que já eram onze horas da manhã, e estranhou que os tios não o tivessem acordado antes, pois nunca o deixavam dormir muito tarde. Harry desceu rapidamente as escadas e quando chegou na cozinha, a mesma cena de antes, tudo vazio e nada mudado, Harry então começou a ficar preocupado, subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto dos tios, ele sabia que os Dursleys iriam lhe dar a maior bronca se o visse entrando no quarto deles, mas Harry foi assim mesmo, ele até estranhou não ouvir os roncos de seu primo Duda.  
  
Harry então abriu a porta lentamente e chamou, mas não obteve resposta e um vento um pouco forte saia do quarto, Harry então escancarou a porta e se assustou com o que viu, a cama dos Dursleys estava vazia, e onde antes havia uma janela, havia uma grande abertura, como se tivesse sido arrebentada,  
  
Harry então correu até o quarto de seu primo e bateu:  
  
-Duda, acorda, seus pais sumiram!  
  
Não houve resposta.  
  
Harry então abriu a porta e se deparou com a mesma cena, a cama vazia e uma grande abertura na parede. O estômago de Harry desceu, será que aquilo era obra de Voldemort? Mas Dumbledore disse que ele não poderia se aproximar da casa, que com sua tia Petúnia por perto, ele estaria protegido, então, como se explicava isso? Harry não soube o que fazer e nem o que pensar.  
  
De repente ele ouviu uma batida na porta de entrada, Harry desceu, o coração disparando a mil, tentou abrir a porta, mas estava trancada, então gritou:  
  
-Espere, só um momento.  
  
Harry foi até a cozinha e pegou a chave da porta, e quando abriu, se deparou com o homem que estava a sua frente, era muito alto, cabelos longos e pretos, seu nome era Rúbeo Hagrid. 


	2. Na Toca

Harry ficou muito surpreso quando viu Hagrid parado na sua frente, então ele convidou-o para entrar, Hagrid entrou e teve que se abaixar um pouco para não bater com a cabeça no teto, Harry ficou imaginando o que os Dursleys diriam se vissem Hagrid dentro da casa deles, mas não ficou pensando nisso. Pegou uma cadeira e convidou o amigo para se sentar, Hagrid se sentou e parecia muito pálido, ainda havia sinais de ferimentos no rosto de Hagrid, mas já estavam bem melhor que antes, Harry se sentou numa cadeira ficando bem próximo de Hagrid, e perguntou:   
  
-Desculpe Hagrid, mas o que faz aqui?   
  
-Vim te buscar, para te levar ao beco diagonal.   
  
-Hagrid, você não vai acreditar, mas os meus tios...   
  
-Sumiram. - Completou Hagrid.   
  
Harry ficou surpreso que Hagrid já soubesse o que havia acontecido, e perguntou:   
  
-Como...   
  
-Hogwarts inteira já sabe. -Interrompeu Hagrid. -Dumbledore ficou muito preocupado, mas diz que isso não foi obra de Você-Sabe-Quem, ele jamais conseguiria fazer isso, acho que Dumbledore já te contou, não é?   
  
-Sim, ele me contou, mas, se não foi Voldemort. - Hagrid estremeceu. -Quem pode ter sido?   
  
-É isso o que está nos preocupando muito, Dumbledore já avisou o ministério da magia, e Fudge disse que iria investigar, ele tem andando menos rabugento ultimamente, desde que descobriu a verdade.   
  
-É, eu recebi uma carta dele.   
  
-Recebeu é? -Hagrid ficou surpreso. -E o que foi que ele disse?   
  
-Pediu desculpas por tudo o que tinha feito, sujado meu nome e o de Dumbledore, e parece que ele está do nosso lado.   
  
-É, mas não sei se teremos muito apoio.   
  
-Como assim? Córnélio Fudge é ministro da magia, não é? Se ele está do nosso lado, isso é bom, não é?   
  
-Sim, mas nem todos acreditam nele, muitos ainda acham que Você-Sabe-Quem não voltou, e pensam que Fudge está ficando louco.   
  
Harry não pode acreditar que mesmo que o ministério da magia estivesse dizendo que Voldemort voltou, muitos mesmo assim não acreditaram.   
  
-Bom Harry, é melhor irmos andando, tenho que te levar ao Caldeirão Furado, lá você poderá dormir. Gárgulas vorazes, esqueci! Feliz aniversário Harry.   
  
-Obrigado.   
  
Harry então ia pegar suas coisas, mas Hagrid disse para ele só arrumar, pois iriam mandar outras pessoas buscarem seus objetos, Harry e Hagrid então saíram, pegaram o metrô e depois já estavam no caldeirão furado, Hagrid levou Harry até o Beco Diagonal, para Harry pegar dinheiro caso precissasse, mas quando Harry estava chegando perto, viu um monte de pessoas acenando para ele, logo ele as reconheceu, e ficou muito feliz, eram toda a família Weasley, o Sr e a Sra Weasley, Rony, os Gêmeos Weasley, Gina, só estavam faltando Percy, Gui e Carlinhos para completar a família. E também junto com eles estava Hermione, que sorria quando viu o amigo.   
  
Harry correu até eles e todos lhe desejavam feliz aniversário, Hermione pela segunda vez deu-lhe um beijo e um presente, era uma caixa que brilhava para lhe avisar quando vinha alguém perto, e como tinha muita gente, a caixa brilhava muito, o Sr e a Sra Weasley disseram para Harry não se preocupar com os seus tios, pois tinham certeza de que o ministério da magia iria encontrá-los, o Sr Weasley mostrou a Harry o Profeta Diário, Harry leu as seguintes linhas:   
  
Tios de Harry Potter sumiram   
  
Na noite de 30 de Agosto, os tios de Harry Potter desapareceram misteriosamente, o garoto encontra-se agora na companhia de Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. O ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge, disse que não sabe quem poderia ter feito isso, mas diz que logo irão pegar os culpados. Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, diz que isso não pode ter sido obra de Você-Sabe-Quem, uma vez que ele não pode se aproximar da casa gráças a um poderoso feitiço, mas está muito preocupado com o que aconteceu, e espera grandes medidas para que os tios trouxas de Harry sejam encontrados o mais rápido possível.   
  
Harry ficou surpreso que o Profeta Diário já tivesse tanta informação.   
  
-Puxa, que coisa, seus tios foram sumir logo no dia do teu aniversário. -Disse Rony.   
  
Harry ficou pensando se isso não foi uma espécie de presente, mas ele logo afastou a idéia, apesar de não gostar dos tios, não queria que eles se ferissem. Hermione se aproximou e disse:   
  
-Não se preocupe Harry, eles serão encontrados, e estarão bem.   
  
-Obrigado.   
  
-Bom. -Disse Hagrid. -Tenho que levar Harry ao Gringotes, para tirar dinheiro, e depois o deixarei no caldeirão furado para passar a noite.   
  
Mas os Weasleys insistiram em levar Harry para a casa deles para passar as férias, Hagrid ficou pensativo e depois disse:   
  
-Está bem, vou avisar Dumbledore, vou avisar para levar as bagagens de Harry para lá.   
  
Harry não pode acreditar que uma hora depois estava na casa dos Weasleys, chamada A Toca, era uma casa grande e torta, e Harry sempre desconfiou que a casa era sustentada por mágica, quando chegou lá, Rony levou ele para o quarto onde iriam dormir, Hermione também ficaria lá e logo que chegou, já começou a ler um livro.   
  
Foi o melhor aniversário que Harry já teve, praticaram um pouco de quadribol, aprendia novas técnicas com Fred e Jorge, Hermione e Gina conversavam muito e davam olhares furtivos a Harry, e ele só ficou imaginando do que se tratava.   
  
A noite chegou logo, Harry jantou uma maravilhosa refeição que os Weasleys fizeram, e logo foi dormir, pois já estava muito tarde, quando se deitou, muitos pensamentos ecoavam na mente de Harry: Quem seqüestrou seus tios? Por quê? Se não foi Voldemort, quem poderia ter sido?   
  
Já não bastava a perda de seus pais e seu padrinho, e agora perdia seus tios, não que essa perda significasse muito, pois os Dursleys eram muito ruins para ele. Harry não sabia o que pensar e logo adormeceu. 


	3. O Bilhete

Harry acordou um pouco cedo na manhã seguinte, se vestiu e logo desceu, todos os Weasleys já estavam na mesa, tomando café, depois de cumprimentar todo mundo, Harry sentou-se na mesa e começou a comer, o Sr Weasley então falou para Harry:  
  
-Harry, Dumbledore mandou uma carta, disse que gostou da idéia de você vir para cá, e nós queremos que você fique até o fim das férias, mesmo que encontrem seus tios, o que você acha?  
  
-Ora Arthur. -Disse a Sra Weasley. -Com certeza Harry está sentindo falta de seus tios, e vai querer falar com eles, não é?  
  
-Acho que meus tios vão preferir que eu continue bem longe da casa deles. -Disse Harry.  
  
Todos riram do comentário, então Rony falou:  
  
-Ei Harry, o que você acha de praticarmos quadribol de tarde, preciso treinar bastante para me tornar um bom goleiro.  
  
-OK, nós vamos.  
  
O senhor Weasley pegou o jornal Profeta Diário e passou para Harry:  
  
-Harry, leia só isso.  
  
Harry pegou o jornal e leu a manchete:  
  
O mistério continua  
  
Os tios de Harry Potter ainda continuam desaparecidos, a busca por eles já se iniciou ontem de tarde, e nada foi encontrado, nenhum vestígio ou pista de onde possa estar os tios trouxas de Harry Potter, só torcemos para que tudo esteja bem, e que Harry esteja bem, atualmente ele se encontra com a família Weasley, esperando até encontrarem seus tios.  
  
Os pensamentos de Harry voltaram na noite anterior, em que ele estava pensando quem poderia ter seqüestrado seus tios e por quê, mas parecia que no momento não haveria resposta para essas perguntas. Então o Sr Weasley começou a falar para toda a família:  
  
-Tenho uma novidade para vocês, Dumbledore contratou um novo professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas.  
  
Todos os presentes desviaram sua atenção para ele agora.  
  
-E ele é estrangeiro, veio lá do Brasil, não sei o nome dele, mas ouvi dizer que é um excelente professor, tem ótimas anotações sobre ele e um excelente currículo, diz que já lutou com muitas criaturas das trevas, e ouvi falar de umas criaturas que eu nunca ouvi falar, que só existem lá no Brasil, ele já enfrentou Mula-Sem-Cabeça, Boi-Tá-Tá, e um tal de Chupa- Cabras.  
  
-Mas, que criaturas são essas? -Perguntou Rony.  
  
-Mula-Sem-Cabeça é uma mula sem a cabeça, e solta fogo pelo pescoço. -Disse Hermione. -Boi-Tá-Tá não é um boi, e sim uma cobra de fogo e grande, e Chupa-Cabras é um animal estranho que se alimenta do sangue de cabras.  
  
-Como você sabe tudo isso? -Perguntou Rony, surpreso.  
  
-Eu li ano passado em Enciclopédia de Animais Estrangeiros, vocês nunca leram?  
  
-Não. -Responderam Harry e Rony juntos.  
  
-Seria uma boa leitura, afinal, estou bastante curiosa para conhecer o novo professor.  
  
-Tomara que este fique de vez. -Disse Rony, não tem um professor que tenha durado mais de um ano em Hogwarts, tomara que esse fique.  
  
-Se for bom. -Disse Harry.  
  
-Ah, tenho certeza de que é. -Disse o senhor Weasley, se já enfrenteou essas criaturas que nós nem conhecemos, tenho certeza de que ele é muito bom, e é muito jovem, tem apenas vinte e cinco anos.  
  
-Então será a primeira vez que teremos um professor tão jovem, não vejo a hora de voltar. -Disse Hermione.  
  
Harry também estava ansioso para voltar, e ainda mais para conhecer o novo professor, e também para saber mais sobre as criaturas que ele enfrentou, mas Harry pensou, e se fosse mais um Lockhart? Mas Harry tinha as esperanças de que não.  
  
Durante a tarde, Harry, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Gina foram praticar quadribol, foi um dia muito bom e Rony melhorou muito, defendeu muitas bolas e até Fred e Jorge estavam elogiando ele. A noite caiu rápido e Harry foi dormir cedo.  
  
As férias foram passando e nenhuma informação a respeito sobre os Dursleys, o ministério não estava tendo sucesso em encontrá-los, e setembro já estava chegando, o ministro da magia, Cornélio Fudge foi várias vezes na casa dos Weasleys, e para decepção da Sra Weasley, Perçy não foi junto com ele. O ministro disse a Harry que estavam fazendo o possível para encontrar seus tios e disse ainda para ele não se preocupar, Harry disse que tudo bem, mas dentro de si estava preocupado, por mais que odiasse os Dursleys, nunca desejou mal algum para eles, e essa demora em encontrá-los estava preocupando-o.  
  
Os dias foram passando, Harry recebeu visita de Luna, Neville, Simas e Dino Thomas, foi a melhor férias que Harry já teve. No dia anterior ao início das aulas, Harry foi junto com a família Weasley e Hermione para comprar o novo material, Harry ficou muito aliviado de não ter encontrado com seu arquirival, Draco Malfoy, e de qualquer forma ele não se aproxmaria, pois Harry estava rodeado pelos Weasleys.  
  
Harry comprou o novo uniforme, novos livros, tomou um sorvete com Rony e Hermione, e se divertiram muito.  
  
De noite, tudo estava preparado, mas Harry ficou pensando em como que eles iriam para a estação King's Cross, e Harry lembrou, com tristeza, que o Sr Weasley não tinha mais o carro, mas parece que a Sra Weasley leu os pensamentos de Harry porque comentou com o marido:  
  
-A que horas eles irão chegar?  
  
-Amanhã bem cedo. -Respondeu o Sr Weasley. -Harry, amanhã, três carros do ministério virão para nos levar a estação.  
  
Harry se lembrou que era a segunda vez que isso acontecia, a primeira foi a três anos atrás, quando pensavam que Sirius Black estava atrás de Harry e o escoltaram até a estação, mas Sirius era inocente, mas o ministério não sabia disso, e no ano passado, quando Sirius enfrentava Belatrix Lestrange, ele morreu, deixando Harry muito triste.  
  
Mas Harry não queria demonstrar sua tristeza diante dos Weasleys, e foi se deitar cedo naquele dia, quando chegou em sue quarto, ele viu um bilhete em cima da cama, não havia remetente, só dizia:  
  
Para Harry Potter  
  
Harry ficou muito curioso e abriu o envelope, a carta dizia o seguinte:  
  
Você verá seus tios em breve, em Hogwarts, mas não tente procurá-los, ou eles vão se dar muito mal, apenas espere, não faça nada, você foi avisado, e não mostre este bilhete para ninguém.  
  
Harry achou aquele bilhete muito estranho, mas não iria mostrar o bilhete para ninguém, e uma nova idéia sugiu na cabeça de Harry, Voldemort pessoalmente não poderia ter seqüestrado seus tios, mas poderia mandar outras criaturas, ou controlar criaturas que não são más, e Harry teve certeza de que aquele bilhete só poderia vir de Voldemort. 


	4. Viagem para Hogwarts

Capítulo 4  
Viagem para Hogwarts  
No dia seguinte, Harry guardou o envelope e decidiu não contar a ninguém, não que quisesse fazer o que Voldemort queria, mas porque não queria alarmar os Weasleys, ele sabia que eles tinham muito medo dele, portanto, ele se vestiu e começou a arrumar suas coisas para a viagem, estava realmente contente de poder voltar para Hogwarts, mas não conseguia tirar do pensamento as mensagens daquela carta misteriosa, mas decidiu que não ia contar nem para Rony e nem para Hermione. Logo, ele ouviu alguém bater na porta, e disse:  
  
-Entre.  
  
A porta se abriu e Rony entrou, já estava arrumado, chegou perto de Harry e perguntou:  
  
-E então, tá pronto?  
  
-Só vou trocar de roupa, e logo estarei pronto.  
  
-Vou chamar Fred e Jorge para te ajudarem a levar este malão.  
  
E ao dizer isto, Rony desceu escadas abaixo. Logo depois, ele ouviu alguém subindo, pensou que fosse Rony, mas não, era Hermione. Ele ficou olhando para ela e a cumprimentou, Hermione fez o mesmo, sentou-se na cama e disse:  
  
-Não vejo a hora de estar lá e conhecer o novo professor, tomara que esse fique de uma vez, não tem um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tenha durado mais de um ano lá.  
  
-É verdade. -Respondeu Harry. Harry olhou para Hermione e viu que ela o olhava de um modo diferente, ia dizer alguma coisa quando Rony e os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley entraram, eles cumprimentaram Hermione e ajudaram Harry a carregar o malão, enquanto que ele levava a gaiola com Edwiges dentro, Rony levava sua corujinha, pichitinho, e Hermione levava Bichento, seu gato de estimação com pêlos amarelos e cara amassada.  
  
Quando Harry desceu, viu que os Weaselys já estavam todos prontos, e logo ouviu-se um barulho lá fora, os carros do ministério da magia já haviam chegado, todos então embarcaram nos carros, que eram três ao todo. O Sr e a Sra Weasley foram no primeiro, Fred, Jorge e Gina foram no segundo e Harry, Rony e Hermione foram no terceiro. Depois de meia hora, eles já estavam na estação King's Cross, e tinham que tomar cuidado ao passar pela parede que dividia a estação nove e dez para irem a estação nove e meia, eles tinham que atravessar uma parede sólida, e cuidar para que os trouxas não percebessem, mas isto foi fácil de ser feito, depois de todos atravessarem, Harry nem acreditava que estava novamente no trem para ir para Hogwarts, ele se despediu do Sr Weasley e da Sra Weasley e de Fred e Jorge. Quando o trem já havia partido, ele reencontrou alguns de seus amigos, Lino Jordan, Simas Finnigam e Dino Thomas. Depois de meia hora de viagem, a porta da cabine se abriu e entrou alguém que Harry detestava, seu inimigo, era Draco Malfoy, acompanhado de perto por Crabble e Goyle, Draco tinha cabelos louros, mesma altura de Harry, voz desdenhosa, Crabble e Goyle eram grandes, mas eram também muito burros, Draco e Harry eram inimigos desde que se conheceram.  
  
-Ainda não esqueci o que você fez com meu pai, Potter! -Disse Malfoy, aborrecido.  
  
-Problema teu. -Disse Rony.  
  
-Cale a boca Weasley. -Disse Malfoy. -Não estou falando com você, e então quer dizer que seus tios sumiram, acho que devem estar torturando eles agora, trouxas imprestáveis.  
  
-Cale a boca Malfoy. -Disse Harry, se levantando. -Não me importo muito com eles, mas não quero que ninguém os machuque, e saia daqui agora.  
  
-E se eu não sair, o que você vai fazer?  
  
Harry pegou a varinha, Rony se levantou e fez o mesmo, Draco também pegou a sua, Crabble e Goyle também o fizeram, na hora em que eles iam começar o duelo, alguém no corredor gritou "expeliarmus", e as varinhas de Malfoy, Crabble e Goyle voaram no ar, eles se viraram e viram Hermione apontando a varinha para eles.  
  
-Saia daqui agora Malfoy, ou vão ver. -Disse ela ameaçadoramente.  
  
-Isto não vai ficar assim, você vai pagar, sua sangue ruim. -Disse Malfoy, pegou suas varinhas e os três saíram.  
  
Quando Hermione entrou na cabide, Rony disse:  
  
-Não precisava fazer nada, eu e Harry podíamos dar conta deles.  
  
-Não foi por nada. -Disse Hermione ironicamente.  
  
Depois de uma longa viagem, o trem finalmente parou, e eles desceram, viram Hagrid receber os novos alunos e dar uma piscadela para eles. Quando eles foram para a ponte, eles ficaram surpresos com o novo modo em que eles iam até o castelo, havia vários tunnings, pareciam trenós, mas não tinham rodas e não eram puxados por renas, não tinha nada, quando eles foram guiados por Hagrid até lá, ele disse para eles se segurarem, em apenas um, coube Harry, Rony, Hermione, Neville, um garoto atrapalhado e esquecido, Simas, Dino, Parvati Patil, Lilá Brow e Luna Loveggod. Harry ficou curioso para ver como aquilo funcionava, e então viu, ele não era puxado por nada e muito menos andava, ele voava, a sensação estranha, Harry nunca tinha sentido algo tão maravilhoso antes, Hermione se assustou e agarrou o braço de Harry, ele sem querer, pôs a mão nas mãos dela, ela porém, tirou rapidamente a mão. Harry, constrangido, pediu desculpas, mas Hermione disse que estava tudo bem.  
-Mas o que houve com os Testrálios? -Perguntou Rony.  
-Não sei. -Respondeu Harry.  
  
Não demorou muito e os tunnings desceram, os alunos desembarcaram e logo Hagrid já estava com eles, ele reuniu todos os alunos e então iam entrar no castelo, quando chegaram na porta, todos pararam e gritavam, houve um tumulto, todos os alunos corriam, Harry, Rony e Hermione, sem entender, tentavam se aproximar da porta para ver o que houve, e quando chegaram, estremeceram, deitado no chão estava o zelador, Filch, com os olhos bem abertos, estava morto. 


	5. Estado de Sítio

Hermione gritou, Harry e Rony ficaram assustados, Argo Filch, zelador de Hogwarts desde que Harry estuda lá, ele não gostava de nenhum aluno, porque não tinha talento para ser bruxo, e Harry também não gostava muito dele, mas não podia ser insensível a ponto de não lamentar a morte dele, mas isso era realmente muito estranho e assustador, quem o teria matado?  
  
Hagrid chegou rápido para ver o que estava acontecendo e engoliu em seco quando viu o corpo sem vida de Argo Filch, os monitores, inclusive Rony e Hermione, assustados, tentavam acalmar os alunos, mas estava difícil, eles estavam apavorados, e uns diziam: "Foi Você-Sabe-Quem."  
  
Harry não tinha nenhuma dúvida disso, mas logo, a profª MacGonagall apareceu, era uma mulher com vestes pretas, cabelos negros e presos num coque apertado, provavelmente ouviu a gritaria e foi ver o que era. Mas quando viu o corpo de Filch, levou as mãos à boca para não gritar, e ao mesmo tempo, parecia ter perdido a voz e se apoiou numa parede para não cair. Hagrid rapidamente foi examinar o corpo de Filch, mas não havia sinais de luta, nenhum ferimento, nem nada que indiciasse luta ou outra coisa qualquer, deixando Hagrid bastante perplexo, Harry se lembrou que só havia um feitiço para fazer isto, Avada Kedavra, um feitiço que mata a pessoa na hora, deixando seu corpo sem qualquer vestígio.  
  
Hagrid pegou no braço da profª e a ajudou a se retirar, e dizendo a ela que iria avisar o diretor, mas alguém estava vindo, um homem de roupa preta, cabelos sedosos, pele macilenta e um nariz de gancho, era o profº Severo Snape, professor de poções de Hogwarts, quando ele viu a profª, imediatamente foi ver o que houve e perguntou a Hagrid, quando Hagrid contou o que houve, Snape rapidamente se dirigiu até a porta e parou assustado quando viu o corpo, então ele ergueu a cabeça e viu os alunos, que finalmente estavam reunidos graças aos esforços de Rony, Hermione e dos outros monitores, então ele arrastou o corpo para um lado e disse para os alunos o seguirem, Harry estranhou porque o profº parecia não ter notado que ele estava ali. O profº Snape era diretor da casa Sonserina, uma casa famosa por ter ensinado bruxos que depois se tornaram maus, Voldemort foi um deles, e ele não gostava de nenhum aluno, principalmente de Harry Potter, pois odiava seu pai, e o garoto o fazia se lembrar dele, no entanto, Harry também não gostava de Snape.  
  
Snape levou os alunos até uma grande sala e disse para eles esperarem ali, e avisou aos monitores para que não deixassem ninguém sair e se retirou, neste tempo, Rony se dirigiu a Harry e perguntou:  
  
-Mas quem iria querer matar o Filch? O que ele iria ganhar com isso?  
  
-Tenho certeza de que foi Voldemort. -Respondeu Harry, Rony estremeceu mas ele não ligou. -Mas eu não sei o motivo.  
  
-Que horrível. -Disse Hermione com a voz embargada. -Logo no primeiro dia, só espero que não acabem suspendendo as aulas.  
  
-Francamente Hermione. -Disse Rony. -Nem num momento desses você se esquece das aulas!  
  
-É claro que estou preocupada com o que houve. -Respondeu Hermione, rispidamente. -Mas eu não gostaria que isto tivesse acontecido porque iria atrapalhar as aulas.  
  
-É bem capaz de não ter aulas, imagine os alunos novos, vão ficar assustados.  
  
-Tomara que não. -Disse Harry.  
  
-Harry! -Disse Rony. -E os seus tios? Como será que eles estão?  
  
Harry preferiu não pensar, de repente, o diretor apareceu, era um homem velho, com uma barba que ia até a cintura, óculos em forma de meia lua, um nariz torto, e vestes azuis, era Alvo Dumbledore, sua expressão estava seríssima, Harry nunca o vira tão sério antes. Ele se aproximou dos alunos e disse:  
  
-Alunos! Isto o que ocorreu é horrível, e faremos o possível para que isto não atrapalhe as aulas, ordeno que todos os alunos novos e velhos devem dormir no Salão Principal, a cerimômia de abertura e seleção será amanhã.  
  
Depois de ter dito isto, Dumbledore se retirou, e os monitores levaram os alunos para o Salão Principal, mas quando estavam saindo, um homem apareceu, Harry não o conhecia, e aparentemente nenhum aluno e nem mesmo os monitores, tinha as roupas muito parecidas com as de Severo Snape, cabelos pretos mas curtos, pele clara e não muito magra, porém, sua expressão era muito diferente da de Snape, ele tinha uma mala nas mãos e ficou olhando para os alunos, então, disse:  
  
-Olá! -Tinha o tom de voz jovial. -Vocês devem ser os alunos, meu nome é Vandro Aleksim, serei profº de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas espero não ter chegado muito atrasado, tive alguns problemas.  
  
Hermione, que era monitora junto com Rony, levou o novo professor para um canto e contou-lhe o que estava havendo, Vandro ficou muito preocupado, e Harry ouviu ele sussurrar:  
  
-Mas não pode ser? É uma coisa terrível, eu preciso verificar o corpo, tenho certeza de que foi um Avada Kedavra.  
  
Hermione disse onde o corpo estava, e o professor se dirigiu até lá. Então, Hermione e Rony e os outros monitores finalmente levaram os alunos para o Salão Principal, ninguém falou nada durante a caminhada, ocorreu a mesma coisa há três anos atrás, quando Sirius Black entrou sorrateiramente no Salão Comunal, e Dumbledore disse para os alunos dormirem no Salão Principal. Foram conjuradas vários colchões para eles dormirem, os alunos novos pareciam estar apavorados, Harry viu um garoto que ele não tinha dúvida de que tinha onze anos, era pequeno, cabelos arrepiados, Harry teve a impressão de que já o conhecia, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.  
  
Quando Harry se deitou, ficou pensando nas coisas que haviam acontecido, o sumiço dos seus tios, o bilhete misterioso, e agora a morte de Filch, ele tinha certeza de que Voldemort estava por trás disso, e ficou imaginando na reação do Ministério da Magia quando souber disso, se é que já não sabem. Harry adormeceu, se preparando para um dia de aula, ou de volta para casa. 


	6. Os Dursleys em Hogwarts

O dia amanheceu, e Harry acordou bem cedo para saber o que ia acontecer, Rony acordou também.  
  
-Ei! Harry! O que será que vai acontecer?  
  
-Não sei.  
  
-Será que encontraram o assassino?  
  
-Creio que não.  
  
Logo, eles ouviram a porta do salão se abrir, Dumbledore e outros professores entraram e começaram a acordar todo mundo, como ninguém trocou de roupa para dormir, as coisas foram bem rápidas, em dez minutos, o Salão já estava com todas as mesas das casas prontas.Então, quando olharam para a mesa dos professores, viram que a cerimônia de abertura aconteceria naquele momento.  
  
Depois que os alunos foram todos selecionados pelo chapéu seletor, um chapéu velho e sujo que selecionava os alunos para as suas casas, Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Harry reparou num garoto pequeno, o mesmo que ele havia visto na noite anterior e que lhe era familiar, teve essa impressão ainda maior quando ficou sabendo o nome do garoto, era Mark Evans, que foi para a Grifinória, o nome era familiar para Harry, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de onde. Dumbledore se levantou, mas não sorria, estava muito sério, e disse:  
  
-Caros alunos, tenho a triste notícia, sei que todos já sabem, que nosso zelador Argo Filch, faleceu ontem misteriosamente, portanto, por enquanto escolhemos um outro para tomar o lugar de Filch, é o senhor Figus Tomanus, quando soube, ele se ofereceu para tomar o lugar de Filch.  
  
Harry olhou para Figus, era muito diferente de Filch, era louro, parecia ter uns trinta anos, Harry estranhou que alguém jovem quisesse trabalhar de zelador, mas para seu desagrado, viu que Hermione, Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown e outras estavam admiradas pelo novo zelador, pois Figus tinha uma grande beleza. Depois Dumbledore continuou a falar:  
  
-Não sabemos como Filch morreu, mas estamos investigando o caso, e também tenho a honra de lhes apresentar o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, ele veio do Brasil para ensiná-los a se defenderem da Magia Negra, o profº Vandro Aleksim.  
  
Todos aplaudiram, Harry olhou para Snape, viu que aplaudia também, mas estava com a expressão séria. Então, o banquete finalmente começou, Harry se deliciou com o banquete, comeu até não poder mais, então, os correios logo vieram, mas entraram pássaros enormes, pareciam ser garças, sim, eram garças, muitas delas, estavam carregando um pano muito grande, e parecia que o pano estava gritando, todos olharam para o pano, os professores pareceram preocupados quando viram aquilo, de repente, o pano foi jogado na mesa da Grifinória, bem em frente a Harry, todos se assustaram quando viram que o pano se mexia desesperadamente, parecia que tinha pessoas lá dentro se debatendo, então, Harry reconheceu aqueles gritos, não podia acreditar, bem a sua frente, dentro do pano, estavam os Dursleys.  
  
Harry correu para desamarrar a corda, agora até os professores se aproximaram da mesa, todo mundo estava curioso para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando Harry terminou de desamarrar a corda, que foi um pouco difícil, por causa do desespero das pessoas lá dentro, e quando abriu o pano, se deparou com seus tios e seu primo Duda ali, deitado sobre a mesa, com os olhos tão esbugalhados que pareciam que íam pular para fora. Harry fez força para não rir ao ver a cara de horror e espanto deles, eles se levantaram rapidamente e desceram da mesa, ao lado de Harry, tio Vernom não estava tão gordo como antes e com a cara bem suja, Duda estava tão aterrorizado que parecia que ia desmaiar, tia Petúnia não parava de olhar para todos os lados. Então, tio Vernom, reunindo coragem, murmurou para Harry, com uma cara muito furiosa:  
  
-Que... que lugar é esse. -Sua voz tremia, temendo ouvir o que esperava.  
  
-Esta é minha escola. -Respondeu Harry. -Essa é Hogwarts.  
  
Quando ouviram isso, os três, ao mesmo tempo desmaiaram. Os professores abriram caminho e Dumbledore falou:  
  
-Levem os três para a ala hospitalar.  
  
Então a profª McGonagall, Snape, Vandro e o novo zelador Figus ajudaram a levá-los para a ala hospitalar, alguns alunos pareciam estar preocupados, Harry percebeu que o pessoal da Sonserina sorriam. Draco então perguntou:  
  
-Como se atreveram a trazer esses trouxas idiotas para cá?  
  
Harry não ligou, então, arrumaram a bagunça que foi causada pelo impacto que a queda de seus tios causaram e saíram, Harry, Rony e Hermione, Rony perguntou:  
  
-Mas que estranho, quem será que seqüestrou seus tios, e por que os trouxeram desta forma, não estou entendendo.  
  
-Nem eu. -Disse Hermione.  
  
Harry era o único que estava entendendo alguma coisa, e então ele mostrou o bilhete misterios ao seus amigos, Rony pareceu chocado e Hermione pensativa.  
  
Depois de algum tempo, depois da aula de Transformação, Feitiços, História da Magia e Poções, Harry, Rony e Hermione foram para a ala hospitalar, para ver como estavam seus tios, não que Harry estava preocupado com eles, mas estava achando divertido eles estarem ali. Quando chegaram, viram que as camas estavam rodeadas pelos professores, e que eles estavam começando a acordarem, madame Pomfrey deixou eles entrarem, sob a ordem de Dumbledore, Harry se aproximou, os olhos dos três estavam se abrindo e quando viram Harry e os outros professores, se assustaram e gritaram, todos levaram um susto, Snape fez uma cara que tinha visto um ser de outro planeta, então, os três se abraçaram e ficaram ali, olhando para todos, aterrorizados, Harry tentou acalmá-los:  
  
-Vocês não precisam ficar com medo, ninguém aqui vai machucar vocês.  
  
Mas tio Vernom gritou:  
  
-Ti... tirem eles daqui.  
  
Dumbledore então, disse para os outros professores:  
  
-Vamos deixar Harry e seus tios a sós.  
  
-Mas Dumbledore... -Ia dizer madame Pomfrey.  
  
-Não! É a família de Harry, vamos deixá-los a sós.  
  
Então, Dumbledore e todos, saíram, só ficaram Harry e seus tios, Harry então, tentou puxar conversa com seus tios:  
  
-E então, como vocês estão?  
  
-Como estamos? -Rosnou tio Vernom. -Como estamos? Péssimos, aposto que foi você que quis nos pregar essa peça.  
  
-Não, eu não quis fazer nada.  
  
-Mentira! Aquelas criaturas nos obrigaram a comer jiló todos os dias.  
  
-Mas, de quem vocês estão falando, que criaturas eram essas?  
  
-Não se faça de bobo.  
  
-Eu juro que não sei.  
  
-Umas criaturas com asas, pareciam mulheres, mas eram horrorosas, e riam o tempo todo, e nos obrigando a comer jiló.  
  
Harry não sabia de que criaturas estavam falando, então, ele ouviu uma voz responder:  
  
-Eram harpias.  
  
Harry se virou depressa, os Dursleys também, era Alvo Dumbledore, estava entrando no quarto.  
  
-Quem é esse biruta? -Perguntou tio Vernom.  
  
-Meu nome é Alvo Dumbledore, sou o diretor desta escola, as criaturas que os pegaram são harpias, criaturas que gostam de pregar peças nos outros, mas nunca achei que chegariam a tanto, nunca pensei que seqüestrariam trouxas, acho que agora elas terão problemas com o Ministério da Magia, pois isso é proibido.  
  
-Aquelas... aquelas.... aquelas criaturas nojentas! -Gritou tio Válter.  
  
Harry então pensou bem, tirou o bilhete da roupa e mostrou a Dumbledore, ele leu atentamente e então disse:  
  
-Faz parte da peça delas, agora já podemos ficar tranqüilos, avisarei o Ministério da Magia e amanhã já estaremos providenciando a volta de vocês para seu mundo.  
  
-Eu acho bom mesmo. -Disse tio Vernom, era o único que falava, pois tia Petúnia e Duda pareciam petrificados de tanto terror, Harry não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho quando viu a cara de Duda. 


	7. Folclore Brasileiro

No dia seguinte, Harry ficou vendo seus tios voltarem para casa, Dumbledore providenciou um dos barcos para levá-los para o trem e assim voltarem para casa, Harry só ficou imaginando como eles reagiriam na hora de atravessar a parede que divide a estação da plataforma nove da nove e meio.  
Os Dursleys estavam muito irritados, e não falaram com Harry, nem se despediram dele quando estavam indo embora, Hagrid levou-os até o outro extremo, Harry, Rony, Hermione e muitos outros alunos estavam olhando, alguns rindo com as reclamações dos Dursleys, Harry ouviu Draco sussurrar:  
-Só podia ser a família do Potter mesmo, um bando de idiotas.  
Harry não ligou para o comentário, e logo todos voltaram para assistir as aulas, a primeira aula era de transfiguração, com a profª McGonagall, estava lhes ensinando novas transfigurações e começou a falar para os alunos começarem a se preparar para os N.I.E.Ms, e que seriam mais difíceis que os N.O.Ms, Harry ficou curioso para saber o resultado, e perguntou para Hermione e Rony se já receberam.  
-Ainda não recebemos, houve alguns problemas. -Disse Rony. -Mas nos garantíram que vão nos entregar esta semana.  
A profª McGonagall parecia ter lido a mente deles, porque no instante seguinte anunciou que entragaria o resultado dos N.O.Ms. Harry e Rony ficaram surpresos, Hermione ficou excitada e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, a profª começou a chamar os nomes, Harry começava a tremer, temia muito que não tinha ido bem, pois pretendia ser auror, e a profª McGonagall lhe falou no ano passado que para ser auror teria que tirar ótimas notas nos N.O.Ms e nos N.I.E.Ms, e que precisaria de muito preparo depois.  
Harry ouviu seu nome, se levantou e foi um pouco devagar pegar o bilhete, olhando fixamente para a professora, para saber pelo olhar dela se ele tinha ido bem ou não, mas para sua decepção, a profª McGonagall não olhou para ele, Harry pegou o pergaminho enrolado, chegou até a carteira, nisso Hermione foi chamada, o que Harry achou que foi um alívio, pois se tinha ido mal, não queria mostrar para ela, ele abriu e teve uma surpresa, tinho ido bem em quase todas as provas, menos em poções, porém, tirou uma nota maior do que nas aulas do profº Snape. Quando Hermione chegou, Rony foi chamado, Harry não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao saber que Hermione foi bem em todas e tirou a nota máxima, quando Rony abriu seu pergaminho, se surpreendeu que também tinha ido bem.  
Depois da aula, os três conversavam sobre as provas dos N.I.E.Ms:  
-Achei legal que vocês foram bem. -Disse Hermione. -Mas vocês vão ter que estudar bastante para poderem passar nos N.I.E.Ms.  
-Não se preocupe Hermione, nós vamos nos dar bem. -Disse Rony, eles estavam se dirigindo para a aula de poções, o que era uma tortura para Harry, pois ele não aturava o profº Snape.  
Quando chegaram lá, o professor abriu a porta para os alunos entrarem, Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram no fundo, o profº estava lhes ensinando a fazer uma poção para curar sangramentos, até que essa foi a primeira aula que Snape não implicou com Harry, e ele ficou muito suspreso com isso, no entanto, o profº não olhou para ele em nenhum momento.  
-Vocês não acharam estranho? -Perguntou Harry depois, quando saíam da sala. -Foi a primeira vez que Snape não implicou comigo.  
-É mesmo. -Disse Rony.  
-Talvez ele tenha parado. -Disse Hermione.  
-Será? -Perguntou Rony, meio incrédulo.  
-É claro, pois... ahhhhhhhhh. -Hermione gritou e caiu de joelhos no chão derrubando todos os livros, Harry e Rony se viraram assustados e viram que Draco havia aplicado algum feitiço em Hermione por trás, Harry ficou furioso e Rony também, pegaram suas varinhas e apontaram para Draco.  
-Peça desculpas para Hermione. -Disse Harry.  
-Não vou pedir. -Disse Draco. -Eu disse que essa sangue ruim iria me pagar.  
-O que você aplicou nela? -Perguntou Rony.  
-Não te interessa!  
Harry e Rony iam disparar alguma coisa em Draco, quando o profº Snape apareceu, seus olhos pela primeira vez pousando em Harry, e tinha um olhar maldoso.  
-Potter! Weasley! Abaixem as varinhas. -Ordenou o professor.  
-Malfoy atacou Hermione por trás. -Disse Harry, furioso.  
Snape olhou para Hermione, que estava se levantando, ainda choramingando e recolhendo os livros.  
-É mentira. -Disse Draco, e os alunos da Sonserina diziam o mesmo.  
Para o azar de Harry, Draco soube aproveitar o momento certo para atacar, pois não havia nenhum outro aluno da Grifinória por perto.  
-Deviam aprender a não mentir. A Srta Granger devia olhar por onde anda. -Disse o professor. -E menos vinte pontos para Grifinória.  
Snape e os outros alunos se retiraram, deixando Harry, Rony e Hermione espumando de raiva.  
-Eu odeio eles, eu odeio eles, Snape, Draco e toda a imundícia da Sonserina. -Disse Harry, furioso.  
-Eu pensei que ele poderia ter mudado. -Disse Hermione, lamentando.  
-Mudado?! -Disse Rony, ele não vai mudar nunca.  
-O que ele aplicou em você? -Perguntou Harry.  
-Eu senti muita dor, e suspeito que tenha sido a maldição Cruciatus.  
-Não pode ser. -Disse Rony. -Isso é uma maldição imperdoável, Draco não pode aplicá-la.  
-Se for isso então ele me paga! -Disse Harry.  
Os três foram para sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, iriam conhecer o novo professor.  
Quando entraram, todo os alunos já estavam lá, e a figura alta, cabelos escuros do professor Vandro Aleksim estava em pé, diante de todo mundo. Harry, Rony e Hermione se sentaram e ouvian o que o professor dizia:  
-Hoje vou lhes falar sobre as criaturas das trevas do Brasil, existem criaturas que existem lá e que não existem em parte alguma, estou me referindo as Boi-Tá-Tá, a mula sem cabeça entre outros, alguém sabe me dizer o que é o Boi-Tá-Tá?  
Como sempre, a mão de Hermione se levantou no ar, o professor apontou para ela.  
-Boi-Tá-Tá é uma cobra gigante, e coberta de fogo, que queima quem chegar perto.  
-Excelente. -Disse o professor. -É isso mesmo, e alguém sabe como se defender dele?  
Desta vez ninguém levantou a mão, nem mesmo Hermione.  
-Eu sabia que ninguém responderia. -Continuou o professor. -Para se defender do Boi-Tá-Tá é simples, vocês precisam apontar a varinha para ele e dizer o feitiço Acqua. Mas antes, vou lhes explicar sobre essas criaturas. Lá no Brasil, os trouxas, não todos, mas uma minoria acredita na existência do Boi-Tá-Tá, porém nenhum trouxa chegou a vê-lo, muitos acreditam que seja uma cobra enorme, outros acham que é uma bola de fogo. Existe também a mula sem cabeça, o saci pererê, Curupira, entre outros.  
"Tudo isso é conhecido como folclore brasileiro, para os trouxas, eles são lendas, e a maioria não acredita na existência deles, mas será melhor assim, o ministério da magia do Brasil não tem muito trabalho."  
O professor continuou com sua aula sobre os diversos mitos brasileiros, deixando os alunos muito ansiosos em conhecê-los. Quando saíram da sala, Hermione estava encantada sobre as criaturas brasileiras.  
-Eu achei fascinante, e vocês? -Perguntou ela para Harry e Rony.  
-Também achei. -Respondeu Harry.  
-Eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. -Respondeu Rony.  
-Acho que finalmente encontraram um professor bom, desde o Lupin.  
Harry também começou a achar o mesmo, e tinha certeza de que as próximas aulas de Defesa seriam tão interessantes quanto essa. 


	8. Sonho Macabro

Os dias foram passando, logo o dia das bruxas chegou, nesse tempo, nada foi descoberto a respeito da morte de Filch, madame Norra ficava sozinha parada nos corredores, pelo jeito não gostou do novo zelador, que por sinal, pelo menos na opinião de Harry, era bem melhor que Filch, não olhava de cara feia para ninguém, e fazia muito bem o serviço e não ficava reclamando e nem espionando os alunos como Filch fazia, até Hagrid achou muito melhor o novo zelador.  
-Agora ninguém mais fica me seguindo nos corredores quando vou à escola. -Disse Hagrid outro dia quando Harry, Rony e Hermione foram visitá- lo. -Não que eu esteja contente com a morte de Filch, mas acho esse zelador muito melhor que ele.  
Aliás, quem realmente ficaram satisfeitas com o novo zelador eram as meninas, não deixavam de lançar sorrisinhos quando passavam por ele, e andavam no corredor só para vê-lo.  
-Essas meninas são todas umas bobas. -Disse Rony uma vez.  
Na noite dos dias das bruxas, o Salão Principal estava enfeitado com abóboras gigantes de Hagrid, vassouras penduradas no alto e muitos enfeites, Harry estava relembrando os momentos que passara até ali, e se surpreendeu que não tivera nenhum sonho com Voldemort ou visões, será que ele tinha aprendido Oclumência? Mas achou a idéia impossível, pois não praticou durante o verão inteiro. Rony e Hermione se juntaram a ele e começaram a comer, Snape passou por perto com uma cara de quem ia estrangular o primeiro que aparecesse, Hermione notou isso e perguntou:  
-Por que será que Snape parece tão aborrecido?  
-Vai ver é porque ele se borrou nas calças. -Disse Rony, de boca cheia.  
-Eu estou falando sério, o que será que houve, nunca mais soubemos de nada sobre a Ordem.  
-Acho que ele está assim porque não conseguiuo cargo de professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. -Arriscou Harry.  
-Acho que não. -Disse Hermione. -Isso já faz tempo, acho que é outra coisa.  
Harry não queria discutir o assunto no momento, conversar sobre Snape era uma das coisas que Harry menos gostava, pois desde que Harry pusera os pés em Hogwarts, o profº Snape sempre implicara com ele, e adorava tirar pontos da Grifinória, e não gostava de nenhum aluno, exceto os da Sonserina, pois ele era diretor desta casa.  
Quando todo mundo terminou de comer, Harry ia se retirar junto com seus amigos, quando a profª McGonagall apareceu e chamou Harry, ele foi até ela, a professora disse para ele ir com ela até sua sala, Harry estranhou, mas foi, mas não chegaram até a sala da professora, no meio do corredor, a professora parou, olhou para Harry com aqueles olhos observadores, e disse:  
-O profº Dumbledore quer falar com você Harry.  
Harry ficou um pouco surpreso, mas concordou, eles chegaram até a gárgula que levava até a sala de Dumbledore, a professora disse a senha ("Sangue de Dragão"), a gárgula girou e eles entraram. O profº Dumbledore estava sentado em sua mesa, com Fawkes, a Fênix por perto, ele olhou para Harry durante alguns momentos, e disse para ele se sentar, a profª McGonagall se retirou.  
-Harry, gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta. -Disse Dumbledore.  
-Sim, senhor. -Disse Harry.  
-Como está se sentindo?  
-Bom, não muito bem, pois ainda sinto a falta de Sirius.  
-Entendo, mas continua tendo aqueles sonhos?  
-Não, nunca mais os tive.  
-Isso é bom, talvez Voldemort esteja parado, ou pensando em algo, não sei, mas se você não está sonhando com ele, talvez ele esteja... por aí.  
-Também pensei nisso.  
-Muito bom, Harry, muito bom.  
-Senhor, alguma coisa sobre a Ordem, nunca mais fiquei sabendo dela.  
-A Ordem continua em pé, as reuniões continuam sendo feitas no Largo Grimmauld, Lupin pergunta muito de você.  
Harry não pode deixar de ficar um pouco contente com esta informação.  
-Não só o Lupin, é claro. -Continuou Dumbledore. -Mas a família Weasley também.  
-E o ministro? Ele já sabe sobre a Ordem.  
-Sim, contei a ele, e fiquei surpreso de que ele concordou com ela, mas o fiz prometer a não contar a ninguém, nem mesmo para Percy, pois não são todos que aceitaram o que o ministro disse.  
-Mas, quem seriam essas pessoas?  
-Bom, Umbridge por exemplo, ficou furiosa com a atitude de Fudge, e disse que não iria apoiá-lo.  
-Isso não é novidade.  
-Bom Harry. -Disse Dumbledore se levantando. -Fico feliz que não tenha mais daqueles sonhos, acho bom você ir dormir.  
-Sim senhor.  
Harry se levantou e saiu, quando chegou ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória, Rony e Hermione o estavam esperando, Harry contou tudo o que houve na sala de Dumbledore, ambos ficaram pensativos com a atitude de Umbridge, mas não ficaram surpresos sobre as reuniões da Ordem.  
-Bom. -Disse Rony se levantando e se dirigindo para o quarto dos meninos. -Vamos ver no que vai dar, mas Umbridge não tem mais aquela autoridade que tinha antes, ela não vai conseguir o que quer.  
-É, mas não se esqueça de que não são todos que apóiam Fudge, e se ela fazer uma organização para afastá-lo? -Perguntou Hermione.  
-Acho que Dumbledore vai fazer o possível para que isto não aconteça. -Disse Harry.  
-Bom, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu vou pra cama, boa noite. -Disse Rony.  
-Boa noite. -Responderam Harry e Hermione juntos, e Rony foi para o dormitório.  
Harry e Hermione ficaram ali, Harry estava sentado na poltrona, parecendo pensativo, não demorou para Hermione perceber e se aproximou dele:  
-Sobre o que está pensando Harry?  
-Ainda sinto a falta dele.  
-Eu sei, também sinto, ele era legal.  
-Ele não precisava ter morrido. -Disse Harry alterando um pouco a voz.  
-Eu sei Harry. -Hermione se aproximou mais ainda, e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry. -Mas isso vai acabar, todos os comensais vão pagar por isso, eles já estão em Azkaban.  
-E você acha que eles vão ficar lá por muito tempo? Logo, logo irão escapar.  
-Eu espero que não.  
-Bom, eu vou dormir. -Harry se levantou, Hermione também, olhava para Harry de um modo muito diferente, então ela disse:  
-Boa noite Harry. -Ela se aproximou e deu um beijo na bochecha de Harry.  
-Boa noite. -Disse Harry, meio sem jeito.  
Hermione subiu para o dormitório das meninas, e ele subiu para o dormitório dos meninos, Rony já estava roncando quando ele chegou lá, trocou de roupa, deitou-se e logo adormeceu.  
  
Ele estava parado no meio de um cemitério à noite, estava frio e ele não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, então, para seu horror, ele viu os corpos de seus pais deitados no chão na frente dele, Harry correu até eles, mas seus corpos sumiram, ele continuou andando mais para a frente, e viu o corpo de Sirius, ele correu até ele, e também desapareceu, Harry não estava entendendo nada, continuou a andar novamente, e desta vez ele viu mais corpos, Justino, Cho, Luna, Neville, Simas, todos mortos, Harry corria até eles e os corpos desapareciam, ele continou a andar, meio desesperado, sem saber para onde, e então ele viu o corpo de Rony jazendo no chão, Harry correu até ele e o corpo sumiu, depois de andar mais im pouco, ele viu o corpo de Hermione caído no chão, Harry foi até ela, e novamente seu corpo sumiu, então ele viu um homem em pé na usa frente, não podia ver seu rosto, mas esse homem disse que todos iriam morrer, e lançou um feitiço nele.  
  
Harry acordou gritando e muito suado. 


End file.
